<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Force by Lailuva</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919711">The Force</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lailuva/pseuds/Lailuva'>Lailuva</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games), Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jedi, Jedi June, Jedi Positive, The Force, jedijune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:55:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lailuva/pseuds/Lailuva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Jedi, and their perception of the Force.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Force</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Jedi June prompt "The Force."</p>
<p>Derran and Skye are my Jedi Knights in SWTOR, Kiva is my Jedi Consular, Aeria is my Jedi Exile, and of course Revan is none other than my Revan.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If you asked Derran Kanis, she would say that the Force is an old friend, always by her side.  When she stood tall and proud in front of Senators and dignitaries it was at her shoulder, encouraging her; when she fell to her knees with her face covered in blood, half-dead of dehydration in the Tatooine desert, it was the Force that leaned down and took her hand and lifted her back to her feet.  It flew with her across the galaxy and back, it guided her hands when they were piloting her starfighter or wielding her lightsaber or fixing her latest droid.  When she was strong it augmented her strength; when she was weak it let her lean on it until she could stand beside it again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Force does not stand next to Skye Lir; it flows with her.</span>
  <em>
    <span>  I am one with the Force and the Force is with me,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she whispers as she moves through every lightsaber form she has practiced to perfection.  When the Force is with her she cannot fail.  It is invisible armor protecting her; it is the brightness of her lightsaber blades and the power behind her own will.  It allows her to fight, to endure, to be at the forefront of every battle and not falter, because she is one with the Force and the Force is with her, always.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiva knew what the Force was long before she had a name for it.  It was a voice that whispered to her that only she could hear.  It always told her where her mommy and daddy were, or her favorite toy.  It would bring her dreams of things that happened far away.  It told her people’s feelings even when they didn’t speak, who wanted to help her and who wanted to harm her, how to lift and move things without touching them.  She always listened, even when it told her scary things.  She could trust it.  It never lied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For Aeria, the Force is a phantom limb.  Once had, now gone, never forgotten.  She still remembers its weight and its gravity, what it felt like to wield it, the deep wound carved within her when she lost it.  It’s an automatic echo in her head when she tries to reach for it, a silenced song when she tries to listen for it.  But she still remembers.  She will always remember.  And maybe, it remembers her too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Revan knows the Force as a star, the brightest star ever seen.  It brings life, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> life, shining light in the dark and warming what is cold.  But it brings death as well; it burns and consumes and leaves nothing in its path.  She has seen the light and the dark.  She has </span>
  <em>
    <span>brought</span>
  </em>
  <span> the light and the dark, commanded the Force with her own two hands, and felt its burn in her veins.  Because Revan knows - she is part of the Force, and the Force is part of her, and they are together until she is nothing but stardust, and perhaps even beyond.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>